Update:Game updates
02 January - Squeal of Fortune: Double Spins 2012 *21 December - Squeal of Fortune: Increased Chance to Win Tradeable Gifts! *21 December - Winter Weekends: Double Slayer and Fishing XP for Members *20 December - Solomon's General Store: Special Pets *19 December - A Stray in a Manger *19 December - Squeal of Fortune: Tradeable Christmas Gifts *14 December - Squeal of Fortune: Yelps's Treasure Chest *14 December - Winter Weekends: Double Dungeoneering XP for Members *13 December - Recruit a Friend for Free Membership and XP! *11 December - Player-Owned Ports *11 December - Solomon's General Store: Captain and Crew Outfits *10 December - One Million Likes - Book of Faces Now Unlocked! *7 December - Squeal of Fortune: Combat Overload *7 December - Winter Weekends: Double Minigame Rewards for Members *4 December - Solomon's General Store: TokHaar Armour *4 December - The Brink of Extinction - Grandmaster Quest *30 November - Squeal of Fortune: Mystical Spins Weekend *30 November - Winter Weekends: Double Drops *29 November - Free Festive Aura for All Members *28 November - Ariane Quest Double Bill *28 November - Solomon’s General Store: Hero Packs – Ariane & Ozan *28 November - Thanks a Million: a Free In-Game Item for All! *23 November - EoC Beta: Mad Scientist Outfit & Survey XP Reward *22 November - Brutal Weapons & Triple XP Defensive Lamps *20 November - Evolution of Combat: Now Live! *19 November - Evolution of Combat: Slayer & Prayer *18 November - Evolution of Combat: Melee *17 November - Evolution of Combat: Economic Impact *16 November - Evolution of Combat: PvP Tips *16 November - Exclusive Grand Lightning Packs! *15 November - Evolution of Combat: Loyalty Shop Sale *15 November - Solomon’s General Store: Explosive Skills *14 November - Squeal of Fortune: Prize Refresh & Prismatic Pendants *13 November - Dungeoneering XP & Gravestones *7 November - Evolution of Combat Launches 20th November! *7 November - Solomon’s General Store: Dragon Keepsake Box & Keys *6 November - Squeal of Fortune: D&D Tokens *6 November - Tears of Guthix: Go with the Flow *2 November - Combat Beta *2 November - Evolution of Combat: Player Feedback Changes *26 October - Scream of Fortune: Tricks and Treats *25 October - Solomon's General Store: Demon Armour *18 October - Double Cash this Weekend on Squeal of Fortune! *17 October - Scary Bonus XP Weekend: the Details! *17 October - What's Mine is Yours *12 October - Squeal of Fortune: Training Material Packs *11 October - Don't Miss Out on your Evil Scarecrow Mask! *11 October - Hallowe'en Treat: Scary Bonus XP Weekend! *11 October - Solomon’s General Store: the Dwarven Warsuit Pack! *9 October - King Black Dragon & Dungeon Rework *5 October - Solomon's Store: New Hairstyles *2 October - Festival of the Dead *1 October - Sizzling Summer – Choose Your Fate & Promissory Note *28 September - Sizzling Summer September Rewards! *27 September - Skill Gear and Animal Outfits *26 September - Botany Bay *26 September - Ozan Quest Double Bill *19 September - Daily Challenges & Noticeboard *10 September - Official Live Streams – Bots and Micropayments *6 September - Squeal of Fortune: Alchemist's Amulet *5 September - God Wars: Remastered *31 August - Double Spins for Sale this Weekend on Squeal of Fortune! *31 August - Open Combat Beta Weekend for All! *31 August - Sizzling Summer – Promissory Notes Delivered Today! *29 August - Sizzling September! *28 August - The Big Chinchompa *28 August - Too Much Treasure? Boost Your Bank! *27 August - Don’t Forget – Summer Party ON! *24 August - Summer Party ON! *23 August - Behind the Scenes Video 15: Al-Kharid – Rebuilding a City! *23 August - Go Pick Up Your Tropical Islander Outfit! *21 August - New to Solomon’s General Store: Introducing...Skill-Fu! *20 August - Double Cash this Week on the Squeal of Fortune! *17 August - Combat Beta: Major Content Update & Weekend Event *14 August - Don’t Forget: Double Cash until Tuesday on Squeal of Fortune! *14 August - Your New Secret Weapon: Clan Avatars! *10 August - 10 Epic New Weapon and Shield Skins! *10 August - Bug Abusers Banned *10 August - Combat Beta Featured Event 4: Barrows *7 August - Some Like it Cold *2 August - It's Summer Party Time! *1 August - Sizzling Summer Starts Today! *26 July - Combat Beta Featured Event 2 – Duel Arena *26 July - Pendants of Skill! *25 July - Choose Your Fate for Sizzling Summer! *24 July - Ready *19 July - 200 Million Accounts! Thank you! *17 July - 10 Year Veteran Cape *17 July - Solomon's General Store - Grand Opening! *11 July - Social Slayer & Gielinor Games Preparation *3 July - Carnillean Rising *1 July - Adventurer's XP Aplenty! *26 June - Evolution of Combat Beta – Live! *25 June - Last Chance to Grab the Gold! *25 June - Og Blog:The Final Challenges *22 June - Evolution of Combat:Dual Wielding *22 June - Get your Flaming Skull! *21 June - Grab the Gold! *20 June - Combat Beta Sign-Ups Closed *20 June - Og Blog: Tradition and Challenge *19 June - The Crucible *18 June - 200 Million: Win Lifetime Membership to RuneScape! *15 June - Combat: Action and Adrenaline! *13 June - Combat Beta Sign-Up Reminder *13 June - RuneCast 2: Your Questions Answered! *13 June - RuneScape Races towards Historic Milestone! *13 June - The Clan Cup 2012 *7 June - Combat: Buffs and Weaknesses *1 June - Mad May Rewards & Cryptic Clue Fest *28 May - Squeal of Fortune: Win More *24 May - Wild Weekends: Monkey Mania *22 May - Song from the Depths *18 May - The Evolution of Combat: Beta Sign-Up *17 May - Wild Weekends: Double Drops and Monkey Mayhem *11 May - The Evolution of Combat *10 May - Bonfires *10 May - Email Validation Rewards *10 May - Wild Weekends: Double Runespan Points *4 May - SoF Feedback Response *3 May - Performance Improvement Update *2 April - Behind the Scenes - April *2 April - Easter 2012: Chocatrice vs Evil Chicken *2 April - Squeal of Fortune – Extra Spins *1 April - JagMotion – The New Way to Control RuneScape *1 April - P-Hat-Palooza! *20 March - Bakriminel Bolts *16 March - Bonus XP Weekend - 16 March 2012 *13 March - Loyalty Additions and Lodestone Network *12 March - Bonus XP Weekend Workshops *9 March - Bonus XP Weekend: 16th of March - 19th of March *9 March - Game Card Promotion: Barbed Bow *6 March - Player Armour *28 February - Spin and Win on the Squeal of Fortune! *21 February - Dominion Tower Boss - Sunfreet *14 February - TzHaar Quest *7 February - Potion Flasks *31 January - Troll Warzone *16 January - Hati & Sköll *11 January - The Firemaker's Curse *4 January - A Very Barrows New Year!